Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)
Sid Meier's Civilization VII is a turn-based strategy game which is the seventh addition to the Civilization series. The title is slated for a release in September 2021, thirty years after the release of the original Civilization. The new title will include many improvements over previous titles to the series. Background Ancient Era (4000 BC - 1200 BC) It is the dawn of human civilization, and empires are sprouting across the map. The world in which we have been placed is mysterious and large, and overrun with barbarians. This is a time for defending and early growth of the empires. During this timespan, humans discover the technologies essential to human development: writing, trading, mining, bronze working, and of course, agriculture. In a time of such instability and unpredictability, war among factions is inevitable. Classical Era (1200 BC - 500 AD) Human development is starting to pick up, and deeper thinking is becoming realized. The concept of mathematics can be discovered, allowing for a deeper understanding of the world we were placed in. This is a time for the growth of empires, though through the usage of the newly possible iron, military strength is crucial. Individual entertainment and concepts such as currency are sprouting, alongside the founding of the organized religions of the world. For the first time, with the development of the Catapult, empires can much more easily seize the cities of their enemies. Medieval Era (500 AD - 1400 AD) The Middle Ages dawn on the world. Empires at this point have risen and fallen repeatedly, and the world is becoming more stable for the growth of nations. Trade has grown to be massive, commanding the economies of kingdoms across the map. Education is essential, the teaching of much the general public has become commonplace. The arts are beginning to blossom, and such remarkable architecture has come to be. Simple machinery has become possible, and general understanding of the sciences has improved greatly. Renaissance Era (1400 AD - 1800 AD) The world is being reborn; the New World has been discovered, connecting continental landmasses separated by the depths of the largest oceans. Espionage is a concept being harnessed by the empires; foul play is now commonplace among enemies. The arts are flourishing in a way never seen before. Such magnificent writers are enlightening the world with pieces of entertainment unmatched by the past. Militaries have grown in a deadly way with the discovery of gunpowder; this allows humans to manufacture the power of explosives with their own machinery. Industrial Era (1800 AD - 1900 AD) Human development has hit a growth spurt; production of goods and the development of technology can increase like never before. Humans can use the power of steam and coal to generate energy which fuels our lifestyles. Empires have grown to span the globe; the concept of colonialism has risen in a way never seen before. The development of the railroad allows for rapid transportation across continents. The people across the globe are revolting against their government; they seek to reshape their nations to benefit them the best-- Order, Autocracy, or Freedom. Modern Era (1900 AD - 1950 AD) Wars of ideologies are hitting their peaks. Communism, Fascism, and Democracy are the three most common ways of life which are debated and fought over. Humans have always dreamed of flying, and in this timespan it has become reality. We have a deeper appreciation of our own culture and history; international tourism has become possible for the average person. The greatest wars of all history are dawning on the earth, with advanced military techniques allowing for wars that span the entire globe. Atomic Era (1950 AD - 1990 AD) The sciences have hit a turning point. We can now understand not only the earth, but the universe around it. The first men to leave the earth and land on extraterrestrial surfaces will be remembered for all of history. The development of the satellite allows for wide-scale surveillance of the entire globe. The research of atomic sciences is frightening. Any nation can develop a bomb that can kill hundreds of thousands in an instant. The true war that we must wage is to ensure this power does not fall into the wrong hands... but who can determine who is incapable of handling these weapons? Information Era (1990 AD - 2050 AD) The earth is hitting a crisis point; the techniques introduced in the Industrial Era have destroyed the planet from the outside-in. Bombs even stronger than we could imagine are now possible, ensuring the deaths of millions in the event of a war. The nations must unite to repair our earth... but we cannot agree on the solution. The sciences allow for us to launch spacecrafts into the depths of space, beyond our own solar system. New technologies have shrunk the world to fit in the palm of your hand. The Internet allows for instant information at the press of a single button. What does the future have in store? Gameplay Changes Map *In non-custom maps, the world is displayed as a globe rather than a map. **There is usually at least one polar continent on a map, and it may be traversed. ***Cities may not be settled on ice cap tiles, and there are no tile improvements for these tiles. **Upon the start of the Space Race, the globe can be viewed from outer space in order to see other civilizations' technology such as satellites and missile launchers. Diplomacy *Overhaul of the Diplomacy system. **Leader Agendas do not return. Although other leaders have likes and dislikes, they are less transparent and less simple than in previous titles. **As in Civilization IV, civilizations may share their technology inspirations with other leaders in a trade agreement. *Civilizations may trade tiles of land, so long as they are not within 1 tile of the city center and the tile is adjacent to the civilization on the receiving end of the trade. War *Much of the War system is adopted from Civilization: Beyond Earth. *When entering the player screen of the civilization the player is at war with, the player will be able to see a "War Score". This is a number of points rewarded with every combat victory; the player with more points has the upper hand. *The player who has a greater War Score may make demands of their opponent once a peace agreement may be made (or when their opponent is wiped out from the game). Choosing one of these agreements deducts their respective number of points from the player's total, thus they must spend them appropriately. The demands are as follows: **1 gold per 1 war point, no more than 75% of the opponent's total gold **A strategic (250) or luxury (300) resource **A technology that the opponent has researched which the player has not yet researched (1100) **A city from their opponent (1700) **Any of the following diplomatic demands; if applicable, these last 30 turns on Standard speed ***Stop settling cities nearby (100) ***Stop bringing prophets or missionaries through our land (100) ***Stop spying on us (250) ***Stop the conquest of other civilizations or city-states (350) ***Stop your culture from spreading to our territory (350) ***Return a city stolen from another civilization (750) ***Change your Ideology (1000) *Warmongering penalties have been changed. Leaders will still denounce other civilizations for warmongering within reason. Denunciations from other leaders over a war they were not a part of will typically not come until after a peace agreement has been met; the effect a war has on diplomacy is determined by what happens during a war rather than a declaration of war. **When a civilization is the target of a declaration of war, it will receive no warmongering penalties from capturing cities unless they are razed or nuked. Other *Similar to religious combat, settlers may now take part in combat. This may only be done very circumstantially-- settlers may only battle against other settlers. Defeating an enemy settler through this method will not have any diplomatic consequences, thus this is considered the best way to prevent opponents from forward settling. **Settlers may not settle a city unless there are no enemy settlers within two tiles. *Great Writers, Artists, and Musicians all only provide one Great Work apiece, however they now have an additional ability besides their Great Work. *As how players could purchase Great People in Civ5 with Faith, there is a similar feature in this title. In any city, a player may purchase, for great amounts of faith, a one-time boost to Science, Culture, or Production. Each time one of these are purchased, the cost goes up for the next time. *Religious combat has been expanded. There are many more units to battle with, and many more purposes; ie. ranged religious units. **Religious units may be trained rather than having to be purchased. However, religious units have a maintenance cost that is a certain amount of Faith per turn. *Cities still have a local measurement of satisfaction, as in Civilization VI. However, this is measured in Happiness which functions similarly to in Civilization V, but only on a city level. Furthermore, cities have a maximum happiness level; they cannot have more Happiness than their Population. **Golden Ages return. The number of Golden Age points per turn is calculated by adding all Happiness from all cities (including in unhappy cities) and dividing that number by the number of cities in the empire. *Return of the Envoys system introduced for City-states in Civilization VI. It is possible to see the influence all civilizations have on a city-state. *Improved Espionage system with more operations for spies. *Return of the World Congress (as well as the United Nations). **The Delegation system has been altered slightly. *Return of National Wonders. Gameplay Elements Yields Yields are a value which are gained at the beginning of every turn. These are gained from tiles or buildings in cities, and may be increased through Social Policies, World Wonders, or the unique abilities of Civs or leaders. *'Gold:' The currency, used for purchasing and occasionally for diplomacy. *'Culture:' Used to research Civics in the Civic tree. *'Science:' Used to research Technologies in the Tech tree. *'Faith:' Another "currency" type yield, is spent like Gold. Spent on religious units and buildings. *'Production:' The more Production in a city, the faster projects can be completed in a city. Science :Main Article: /Science/ Science is a yield which is necessary in order to complete Scientific Research. Science is generated every turn, and every Technology on the Tech Tree requires a certain amount of science in order to be completed. When a player researches their first Technology corresponding with a respective historical era, they will then enter that era. Culture :Main Article: /Culture/ Culture is a yield which is necessary in order to complete Civics. Culture is also generated every turn, and as with Technologies, every Civic requires a certain amount of Culture in order to be discovered. Culture also allows players to flip tiles from other players; civilizations with superior cultures may be able to take territory from nearby civilizations simply by overwhelming it with their culture. Units :Main Article: /Units/ Units are the types of military or civilian equipment which can be controlled by a civilization. These are, for the most part, military units which may be upgraded every era or every other era, but several units are also civilian units such as Workers. Civilian units may be occupied by the same tile as military units, for their own protection. Trade units may be occupied by the same tile as civilian or military units, or even other trade units. Religion :Main Article: /Religion/ Civilizations can found religions within their cities after they have first founded a Pantheon. To found a religion, a Great Prophet must be born in a civilization which has Stonehenge or a Holy Site district. Religions give many benefits to players; they can provide cities with extra yields or other related bonuses. Spreading a religion is always beneficial to a civilization, and having a dominant religion in the world triggers a Religious Victory. Scenarios :Main Article: /Scenarios/ Scenarios are gameplay modes which allow players to control historic nations throughout historic events. Each scenario will have a certain requirement in order to win, and usually will not allow for Scientific Research or Civics. Victory In this title, there is a total of six possible victory conditions. Three victory methods (Domination, Science, and Culture) have been altered to be more similar to how they were won in Civilization IV in order for a more immersive gameplay experience. *'Time Victory:' This is simply achieved by having the highest score when the final turn of the game ends. *'Domination Victory:' To win a domination victory, a player simply must control 66% of all claimed land on the map, and at least 44% of the population. This number is very specific, thus the general strategy is usually to conquer enemies. *'Science Victory:' To win a Science Victory, a civilization must be first to launch a spaceship to earth's nearest star system, Alpha Centauri. The spaceship will be launched, but will take several turns to arrive. The spaceship must arrive before any other player's spaceship arrives; if an opponent launched a spaceship first, the player can produce more SS Thrusters in order to make it travel more quickly. *'Culture Victory:' To win a Culture Victory, 33% of cities owned by a civilization must be producing international tourism greater than twice as much as all domestic tourism to any other city in the game. *'Religious Victory:' To win a Religious Victory, all other civilizations in the world must be converted to one religion. To convert a civilization, more than half of its population must be following a religion. To win, all Capital Cities must have this religion as well. *'Diplomatic Victory:' To win a Diplomatic Victory, a civilization must win a World Leader vote in the United Nations. During a World Leader vote, the people of all civilizations of the world cast their vote based on popular opinion; this vote is not controlled by any leaders. A civilization is rewarded a vote based on peacekeeping operations that it carries out, as well as operations to save civilizations from their enemies. Maps *'Continents:' The typical game map-- has two continental landmasses and occasionally smaller islands. *'Continents Plus:' The Continents map, but more than two continental landmasses, more archipelagos, and more large islands. *'Pangaea:' One continental landmass and, occasionally, smaller islands. *'Archipelago:' The whole map is made of small islands. *'Fractal:' A highly random map which tends to make either small, separated continents or few thin continents. *'Earth:' A map made to look exactly like the Earth, with realistic placement of natural wonders. *'True-Start Earth:' The same as the regular Earth map, but all civs and City-states start at the location of their real-world capital. The AI is programmed to attempt to settle to become the height of their historic empire before settling elsewhere. City names are altered to match the real-world city closest to every tile. *'Real World Continents and Countries:' Maps which look like their respective country or continent by which they are named. Includes: North America, USA, the Caribbean, South America, Europe, British Isles, Scandinavia, Africa, Asia, Middle East, Japan, Indochina, Indonesia, and Australia + New Zealand. Great People Civilizations There are 60 playable civilizations in Civ7. The initial release of the game will include 28 civs, whereas 32 more will be released overtime after the initial release. The following is the breakdown of civs per each release of the game: *'Vanilla:' 28 *'DLC Season 1:' 6 *'Wonders of the Ancient World:' 10 *'DLC Season 2:' 6 *'Revolutionists:' 10 Vanilla DLC Season 1 *Netherlands and Belgium were released as a pair. *Austria and the Norse were released as a pair. ''Wonders of the Ancient World'' DLC Season 2 *Mexico and Colombia were released as a pair. ''Revolutionists'' City-states :Main Article: /City-states/ City-states are minor civilizations which are spread across the map. Their general purpose is to give aide to the major civilizations in the world, giving bonuses to players who make trade routes to them. City-states may be alligned closely with one character, making that civilization the Suzerain of the city-state. City-states which have a Suzerain will always go to war with their Suzerain. To become the Suzerain of a city-state, a civilization must provide the City-state with envoys. Points towards receiving an envoy are gained each turn, and certain tile improvements and abilities may affect how envoys are gained. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Steam Games Category:Sid Meier's Civilization